Newborn
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: I watched as the strange yellow eyes shifted. This was not what I expected. Hell, I was not even supposed to be here now, I had simply come to make sure Bree made it out alive. She was convinced Diego was alive but I knew otherwise. I shifted forward...
1. Chapter 1: Blood

**Summery: **_**I watched as the strange yellow eyes shifted. This was not what I expected. Hell, I was not even supposed to be here now, I had simply come to make sure Bree made it out alive. She was convinced Diego was alive but I knew otherwise. I shifted forward myself as Jasper made a move towards my young charge. I had brought her into this and I'd be damned if I let Jasper kill her, even if he was a piece of my missing past, of my former family. **_

**Bella Swan was left by her only love and his family but it was in vain. It wasn't a month latter she was found by Riley and her destiny changed. Though she barely remembers the details of her past, she does know she is being used to kill some yellow eyes, that they know who she is, and that her creator has a revenge skem that includes her and a family which she tries to keep close to her mind.**

**Terrified to forget, forbiddon to remember. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Spoilers for The short second life of Bree Tanner.**

**BANNER ON PROFILE!**

**In the process of making a blog for this story as well as other's of mine. **

* * *

**Newborn**

**Chapter 1: Blood**

**BPOV:**

I sighed, the newspaper headline glared at me from the machine with a venom like potency. SEATTLE UNDER SEIGE – DEATH TOLL RISES AGAIN! Great, this was just what I needed. As it was I had to put up with the other newborns, not that I wasn't like them myself but I at least had some brain cells left. I wondered what the hell had happened to some of theirs, at least I noticed some seemed to have retained the ability to think. I looked to my left, and a bit behind me and noticed one of those few with brains left had noticed the same paper, a new one, the newsboy must had just stocked it. It was good for him he wasn't near, nothing put a damper on life then ravenous newborn vampires. I chuckled darkly, noticing Bree – I believe this was her name – looking to me with a skittish glance and a bit of wounder. I had noticed this one before, hell I had been there when she was turned, I had pointed her out to Riley.

Riley. He was another problem, he was going to go nuclear when he saw this one. The whole point was to stay as inconspicuous as possible, not to alert the yellow eyes. Keep the babies uneducated about real vampires, I felt bad, this was my fault to a degree and I allowed it to continue. I did not exactly know why this was my fault, I could hardly remember my own middle name from being human but I knew if I had never come to Forks most of these newborns – even the stupid ones – would still be alive. Looking to Kevin and some blond kid, who I just called Parker because of his spider-man obsession, I rolled my red eyes and rethought that statement. Ok, so most would still be alive, I did not understand why Riley turned those two, they were the most useless vampires in existence and looking to the shadows were Bree observed I knew she agreed with me.

I silently cursed Riley for sending me out with this group tonight, so Bree and Diego were not to bad, at least I knew they had brains, but the other two...cats were smarter then them. I heard Bree sigh, but did nothing but stare at the imbeciles which I was going to end if they did not stop arguing between each other and let us get to hunting. I hated hunting, some part of me felt guilty for it, I did not quiet understand. Riley and our creator had said it was the only way, but not even I had met the creator. I think I knew her, something told me I did but I was lucky I remembered as much as I did. I saw Diego take a glance at Bree and smirked, I was shield, nothing really special but I did not need a power of emotions to see something spark between those two. I did not know what I would lead too but I thought It was cute, at least part of me did the other part simply rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Spider-man is such a whiny looser," Kevin called to the Parker. "I'll show you how a real super-hero hunts." He grinned wide. His teeth flashed in the light and he jumped in front of a car which swung around to illuminate the cracked pavement with a blue-white gleam. Kevin flexed his arms back, then pulled them slowly together like a pro wrestler showing off, the car came on probably expecting the idiot to move, like he should, like I was about to make him do. I didn't though, part of me wished to see his stupid antics so I could latter see him get his arm ripped off. I smiled sadistically, I did enjoy seeing him or any of Raoul's gang get their limbs torn off.

"Hulk mad!" Kevin bellowed. "Hulk...SMASH!" He leaped forward to meet the car and before it could break, grabbed its front bumper and flipped it over his head. It struck pavement upside down, I grimaced but did not move otherwise. Inside a woman screamed, I sighed, this was going to get ugly.

"Oh man," Diego said, shaking his head. I agreed and I nodded. "Kevin, we're supposed to be laying low. Riley said -"

"Riley said!" Kevin mimicked in a harsh soprano which sounded gay on him. "Grow a spine Diego. Riley's not here."

"Hmm...I'll be sure to remember that as Riley tares out your spine," I spoke, crossing my arms and glaring, daring the idiot to speak back to me. I was Riley's favorite beside Diego, but I was not very fond of Riley myself. I would rather have all my memories and a nice human life. Though I figured if I was still human I'd be wallowing in depression because of Edward leaving me still. I wondered what he'd think of me now, a monster, just like him. I saw Bree look to me with wide eyes, like she had never heard me speak before, but then again I don't think she has. Kevin and Parker neither paid much attention to me, Kevin simply snorted and waved me off before jumping over the upside-down Honda and punched out the driver side window, which was somehow still intact. I took a breath and stopped breathing as Kevin wretched the woman out of the car, kicking and screaming. I saw Bree turn her back, I did not blame her, she'd have enough trouble keeping her blood lust under control. Hell, even I had troubles, but then again I was only a little over eight months old, Diego was a bit older then me, by about three or four months and Bree I believe was only three months old. I smirked, she was pretty smart and controlled for a three monther. I turned my attention back to the two idiots as I heard a wet taring sound and then a louder sound, I smelt the blood slightly but kept my cool as I blanched at the sighed of the woman have been torn in half, right down the middle. Kevin had one side, the left I believe and was sucking what blood he could get and Parker held the other – though most the blood was simply gushing out of her and onto the ground.

I growled and turned following after Diego and Bree whom both had took off across the roof tops. It did not take me long to catch up and soon enough I was jumping beside Bree. I took the time to look her over, her hair was dark, around my color only pure brown, no red was in it and it was wavy and at least waist length. She was young, much younger then myself – I think I was either 18 or 19 when turned. I couldn't keep the burning from my throat any longer as I begin breathing again and I noticed Diego was muttering to himself. I smirked, he was right of course, Riley had given us instructions for a reason and I had a feeling it had to do with the Volturi people Edward had mentioned once before. I did not really remember who they were just that they made the mafia look like kittens.

"Hey," Bree called. "Are we going to hunt anytime soon? My throat is on fire here." We landed on a large factory roof, though we all kept a distance between us. Bree the farthest from us but she was the youngest, not only physically but in terms of vampire years. I smiled, looking around.

"Of course," I muttered. Diego smiled at me slightly, it could almost be passed off as gas if he was a baby.

"Yeah," He began. "I just wanted to get some distance between me and the lunatics." He smiled at her, all friendly and I rolled my eyes. It was almost painfully obvious Diego had a crush on the young vampire. I looked up into the night sky as I listened to Bree breath in and out with unneeded breath. It seemed she was just as shocked that he could be so..calm.

"Hey, your Bree right?" Diego asked. I looked to the two and raised a eyebrow. I listened to them banter and then cleared my throat. Diego looked at me with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry, Bree this is Bella. Hmmm...Bella and Bree, Bree and Bella. Maybe your related!" Diego declared. I looked to him with a blank expression that showed my displeasure. Bree looked confused and shocked.

"I doubt it, Diego. Hello, Bree I think we've met before." I spoke, running a hand through my mahogany hair. Bree looked me over and then her eyes widened and she nodded.

"I remember," Bree said, it was all she said. Diego looked between us and then shook his head.

"Ahh, here we go. Just takes a little patience," Diego whistled. I turned to look where he was and smiled. Four people, a women being pushed around by what I assumed was her pimp, and three other two other women.

"Patience is my middle name," I murmured and Bree looked to Diego.

"Is it really?" she asked. I snorted in laughter. I did not really know what my middle name was, hell I hardly remembered my first upon waking but I knew it was not Patience. I had adopted it as my middle name a month after waking up though. I did not hear what Diego said because I was off the ruff like lightening and had one of the girls pinned to the wall, before she could think of screaming I crushed her wind-pipe a bit and bit into her soft neck. I groaned at the drug laced blood but continued drinking. I could hear Diego and Bree doing the same to two of the conscious ones and I noticed as I let the dead girl go that one of them, most likely Diego had knocked the other out. I silently thought of taking the other for myself but shook my head and looked to Bree, she would need it more then me and I could tell from Diego's mannerisms he agreed. He had finished after me and was staring at the human girl and the to Bree. As Bree finished I smiled as Diego gave the girl to Bree. Bree seemed to be shocked at first but accepted and then greedily dug in.

"Thanks," Bree said, as she finished.

"No problem, I remember how hard it is at first," Diego said. I nodded, I remembered all to well the first three months for me, I rubbed my arm, I had it ripped a few times, as well as a few bites and my left wrist had suffered collateral damage during the first few months as well.

"Does it ever get easier?" she asked.

"In some way," he shrugged back. I sighed, he was right but maybe I could be of some help here.

"Were young still yet Bree. It takes decades to really get control which is impressive. After the first year of two it will get even easier and easier after that. Of course this is if any of us see the end of our first year." I saw Bree blanch and sighed, and picked up two of the bodies.

"We should go dump these in the sound," I muttered and they nodded. It didn't take us long before we had made it to the sound and dived in, swimming for what seemed like miles and it may have been. Soon enough we had stashed our bodies in a place they would never be seen again.

_Perfect,_ Bree mouthed to us and we smiled and nodded before going back to the surface.

"I guess I'm good for a few weeks," Diego said.

"I guess that is the easier part," Bree spoke. I smiled and chuckled, nodding.

"Don't feel to put out, I'll need to feed again in five days maybe less as well." Bree nodded, smiling softly at me, but looked away quickly.

"Don't worry, we'll all come back tomorrow night or the next without Kevin and the other idiot. Riley lets me and Bell do pretty much anything we want," Diego said and I nodded. It was true, I was given pretty much free reign, as long as I helped train the newborns and or pick them out when the time came.

"Cool," Bree said, sending a look at my turned back. I smiled, chuckling.

"Don't worry, I'm not as brainless as Raoul's gang. Hell, Raoul is a baby next to me." I told her and smirked as she gasped.

"How old are you?" she asked, almost hesitantly. I turned to look at her, my red eyes cool, calm and showing little emotion but enough so that she wouldn't be frightened.

"I'm almost nine months old, two months older then Raoul," I answered.

"Why does Riley give you guys both such long leashes?" she asked. I sighed, she was full of questions but I did not blame her. Anyone would be curious.

"He knows he can trust me, to clean up the messes and go without notice," Diego told her. He was very trusting, probably one of his faults. I had noticed the first time we met and I had vowed that if I could I'd make sure he did not put to much trust in one person.

"Speaking of messes, we should head back and clean up Kevin's." I stated, it wasn't a suggestion or guess as to if he had made a mess I knew he had. Diego nodded and turned to Bree.

"You mind running a errand?" he asked and she shook her head. I did not wait for them as I took off over the waterfront and retraced our footsteps, no need to leave any scent trails then necessary. We were back at the alley way in no time and I hissed at the mess in front of me. I saw Diego do the same and shake his head.

"Unbelievable!" he growled. I snorted and took in the massacre. Two more cars had been stacked on top the other and a handful of bystanders had been added to the body-count. It was a good thing cops had not been called or we'd have to deal with them ourselves. I wondered if Alice had seen anything pertaining to this or if she was blissfully unaware what had become of me, her supposed sister. I remembered enough to know this was what we thought of each other before they left, even if our time together was blurred at best.

"Help me sort this out?" Diego asked Bree. I simply stood on the roof as Bree nodded.

"Okay." she responded and then they jumped off the roof together.

"I'll watch for any cops or civilians." I muttered knowing the two would here me. It was a unspoken vow to deal with anyone who would come upon us, I didn't want to deal with a pissed Riley if anyone saw and lived to tell the tale, not to mention the Volturi. Hell, I had no intentions of staying for the battle our creator wished upon us. I didn't wish these yellow eyes harm, even if they had harmed me physically or mentally in the past. I half watched the surrounding streets and half watched Diego and Bree work together like they knew what the other would do before they did it. I thought Alice and Jasper – the two I remembered the most besides Edward – they had moved similarly. If it did not give me proof that those two were mates – even if they did not realize it – then nothing would.

I noticed Diego had taken the cars into a new arrangement, that looked more like a car accident then a idiot baby vampire who had a tantrum because there mother wouldn't let them watch TV. Bree grabbed two lifeless bodies, there throats had been ripped out, the work of a novice vampire with no control, and stuffed them under the site of impact.

"Bad accident." she commended. I laughed out loud at that one. Diego grinned, I could tell he found It funny as well.

"Step back," Diego said. They both did and Diego brought out his lighter, and then Bree brought out hers. I smirked, they had been reissued by Riley to hunt – Kevin and Parker should have used theirs, and not on each other – though eight times out of ten Riley had to confiscate them because the newborns kept using them on each other. I brought mine out as well, it was a high polish zippo lighter with the front of a Ace playing card. On the side of it I had carved the phrase – I wouldn't bet against Alice. It was one of many lighters I owned, but this one was my favorite. I guess you could say I had a lighter fetish, or a fire fetish which ever one you prefer. Flicking the lighter up I jumped down, thanking god for windproof lighters and then as I landed I did not miss a beat and started walking over to a area and helped them light it ablaze. The venom filled dead bodies were fast to ignite and we all jumped back as the blaze rose and rose with intensity.

"Nice lighter, who's Alice?" Bree asked from my side, though she was almost a feet away. I looked at her shocked before blinking and smirking lightly.

"My sister," I said. It wasn't a full lie but it wasn't the full truth either, either way though it was all I would ever tell anyone. It was around this time the explosion happened and shook the streets, lights began going on as we leapt for the roofs.

"Thanks for your help, back to Riley's?" Diego asked. I saw Bree frown and I smirked.

"I think Riley's is the last place Bree wants to go Diego." Diego looked at me briefly before nodding.

"We've got some time," Diego said, I don't know if Bree noticed I had said anything she didn't really move much. "We don't have to go back right now." Bree nodded, smiling softly.

"I could go for some reading materials," Bree said. I looked at her in slight shock, so that was were the books came from. I had seen Fred, or freaky Fred as some called him, reading some books around the house. I wondered if that was how she got away without being noticed. I was immune to Fred's gift but even a bit of it got to me sometimes, especially when I dropped the shield at times. He was one strong kid – well actually I think he was a year older then me physically.

"Books, its been a long time since I read a book," I muttered. Bree looked to me and smiled.

"Well, I could use some new music," Diego intercepted. I winced slightly, I knew I liked music but I also knew Edward had been really into music. I was distracted, I couldn't think of them when I was trying to stay alive. Looking to both my companions I nodded and jerked my head to the town center. "Lets go shopping," I said.

We moved across the the rooftops, through streets, and alley ways. It was not long until we came upon a strip mall and Bree did not hesitate to snape the hatch on the roof entrance. The only alarms were on doors and window so we were able to gracefully drop down into the room. I smiled at the books and walked with Bree over to the H's.

"I used to be a big reader when I was human, half my room was filled with them?" I mumbled as I picked up a copy of Withering heights. I felt my cold heart constrict and almost put it back but I knew I had to get over this. I missed reading books, and I missed this one the most. Maybe one day I'd run into the Cullens, maybe I'd find Edward with them and get some closure. That is if they didn't believe I was dead already, it had been almost nine months, it was possible they had joined the rest of the world and were mourning for the pathetic human whom they had left only for her to prove she couldn't live without them. I snorted, live without them, I was not longer living.

"I think I was as well, I don't remember much. I'm sure you know more then I do," Bree replied, picking up many books and I nodded. She did remember me, she remembered me and Riley taking her and she might even remember me biting her. I had been the one who turned Bree, our creator had been away hunting and though I had not seen her face as I was blind folded once she arrived back I had heard her distaste at Bree being so small. I had pointed out that this may give her a larger advantage with agility and strength. I sighed, and looked at her from my peripheral as I grabbed a few other books, a series called the Vampire Diaries.

"Sorry," I muttered. She didn't say anything she simply nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Riley

**Newborn**

**Chapter 2: Riley**

**BPOV:**

We did not speak as we looked over the books. After I was done getting my collection I walked around towards a back second with accessories and picked up three backpacks. They were the kind you'd expect to find somewhere in a store selling clothes or school supplies, not in a bookstore of sorts. I nodded to myself and slipped my books in a plain dark blue bag and walked back to Bree who was looking around for Diego. I smiled and walked froward just as she noticed him at a little cafe table. He was sitting, reading the back of one of his new CD's. I winced at the reminder but shook it away and walked towards Bree and handed over a gray backpack.

"To carry your books, we'll go find some plastic bags latter to keep them safe." Bree nodded and looked at the table and Diego with a haunted look in her eyes and I followed her gaze and sighed. It was like a scene out of a dream, a memory. Deja Vu you could say, and I knew what she was remembering. The last time she had sat at a table, across from someone it had been Riley and me. I had noticed the girl first, she sparked my interest, I was unsure why, maybe I saw myself in the homeless girl running from a bad home life. I hadn't run from home but I had run from my memories, from the memory of him. She had been so trusting, to trusting, though I had not spoken that day, her blood had smelled to good and I did not wish to loose control. I had left them at one point to hunt and it had turned out to be for the best as latter when we went to our creator with Bree she had not been home and one of us had to turn her ourselves. Riley had been hesitant and I had almost instantly agreed to do it.

"Don't think about it so much," I muttered, looking at her from my peripheral. She sighed and we walked over to the cafe table together. I sat beside Diego and she sat across from him. I thought of moving to the side a bit as to not bring back bitter memories but she smiled at me slightly and shook her head, it was almost unnoticeable.

"So how come I never notice you around the house?" Diego asked abruptly. "Where do you hide?" Bree laughed and grimaced at the same time but I could not scold or reprimand Diego for asking, I wondered where she went to stay out of the view of the others as well. I think I had a hunch but I wanted to hear her say it, if I was right it was very impressive that she could handle it.

"I usually kick it behind wherever Freaky Fred is hanging out." I smiled, I had been right.

"Seriously? How do you stand that?" he asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust. I chuckled and moved a chunk of hair behind my ear.

"It's not that bad Diego. Though I guess it is impressive," I declared. Diego rolled his eyes and looked me in the eyes, his were a slightly darker red showing he was nearing the end of his first year mark.

Says you, he doesn't affect you most the time thanks to your shield." I smiled, so true.

"Shield?" Bree asked. I looked at her and then sighed, great, another thing the newborns were not really supposed to know about, gifted vampires.

"Uh..yeah. You see some vampires have extra gifts – mine is a mental shield, powers that work with the mind don't work on me. Like Fred's, he makes you disgusted to be near him, that's all in the mind so it doesn't work on me unless I drop my shield either on purpose or on accident," I told her. She seemed shocked but I figured the truth was best in this situation.

"Wow," Bree murmured.

"Yeah, its one reason why Bells here is one of his favorites. Fred as well," Diego said, as if he was reveling the secret his mother did not want his father to know. I rolled my eyes but wondered how he knew this.

"Really, how do you know this?" Bree asked, curiosity laced her voice. Diego grinned and leaned forward, onto his elbows.

"I heard him on the phone with her." My eyes snapped over to him and I shivered slightly, as did Bree, though hers was more noticeable.

"I know," he whispered.

"You should keep this to yourself Diego, you can't be to sure who to trust these days," I said, looking from the table to his eyes. He didn't say or do anything for a few moments, but I saw a struggle in his eyes before he nodded solemnly.

"Do you have a gift?" Bree asked Diego. I smirked and snorted.

"No, I'm simply Diego." Bree smiled and I hid my own.

"But I did hear him talk about Raoul," Diego said, the corner of his mouth twisting down.

"What skill does Raul have? Super-stupidity?" Diego snorted and I burst into laughter. It took me a minute to control myself again and then I waved at the two to continue as I composed myself.

"Definitely that. But Riley thinks he's got some kind of magnetism – people are drawn to him, they follow him." I smirked, I never noticed. The power must work through the mind, which meant his power was as worthless as a kitten against me.

"Only the mentally challenged."

"Yeah, Riley mentioned that. Didn't seem to be effective on the" - he broke out a decent impression of Riley's voice- "_tamer_ kids."

"Tame?"

"I inferred that he meant people like us, who are able to think occasionally."

"Tame, yeah and Riley is a sparkly fairy princess," I blurted out. Bree and Diego turned to me and looked at me like I was crazy before bursting into laughter and I cracked up behind them. We all gained out composure.

"That was random," Bree said. I shrugged and snuck a glance at Diego's CD, It was a Nirvana CD I smiled one of the rare bands I could listen to without pain, Edward never seemed to like much music between the 70's and the 90's.

"I did get the feeling though that Riley needed Raoul to lead – like something was coming, is coming." I hissed softly as not to scare Bree or Diego – more so Bree then Diego – and ran a hand through my hair. I knew what was coming, at least I thought I did. I couldn't be sure who the yellow eyes was but from what Riley and our creator had told me – I had been in her presence before, heard her voice but I was always blindfolded when I was near her. I did know more then the others but I had been educated before I was turned, I did not remember a lot but I remembered enough.

"Scary," Bree breathed.

"Very," I replied.

I listened silently as Bree and Diego started a conversation around our creator and Riley and our reason for being. I eventually tuned them out as I pulled out my lighter, kicked my jean covered legs up onto the cafe table after scooting back and started flipping the zippo open and closed. I saw Bree look weary at my actions but their conversation had long since been filtered out as I thought of what I knew, what I remembered.

I knew my name was Isabella Swan, I was born on September 13th between the years 1986-1897 and that was either 18 or 19 when turned. I remembered my parents, but only a blurry image of a man with my colored hair and chocolate brown eyes – I did not know if they were like mine or not. I also had no relocation of his name. I remember my mother being like me in appearance, but even she was blurry in my memories. I think she had short lighter brown hair, chestnut/blond maybe? I think she had wide blue eyes, maybe that was what I had as well, something did not fit with that image thought so I quickly moved on to what else I remembered. I remembered moving to Forks, a place I detested, and then finding Edward. I vaguely remembered a dark skinned boy, younger then me I think. I remember finding out Edward was a vampire and I remembered our love for each other.

Everything in between meeting his family and my birthday last year was blurry. I remembered a blond vampire, pain, his family – Alice, Jasper and him were the clearest – and a feline like redhead with a bubblegum voice. I remembered pain, I remember a hospital as blurry as it was and I recalled the pain of him leaving. Until I met Riley in Seattle is the last clear memory I have. I remember him taking me, a woman biting me, a familiar woman but I never saw her and then I awoke, hungry and scared, with little memory. All I remembered now had taken me months to gather, to retain.

"..ut of time. Better head back before we turn into crispies." I heard Diego say and I looked at them from my daze. I noticed what Diego was referring to and grimaced. The dawn was about to break, sure we had a hour maybe less before the sun became a problem..at least before the other two believed it would become a problem. One of my clearest memories of Edward was him sparkling in the sun, but I had no idea to know if it was like this for all vampires or if it was simply his gift.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down," Bree sang under her breath. I chuckled and stopped flicking my lighter, stuffed it in my front pocket as Diego chuckled. I followed both of their examples and got to my feet, my black leather ankle boots clanking against the marble floor.

"Rough way to go," I mumbled as I looked to the sky, making sure we still had all the time we'd need to get back to the house. We all made our way out, making a pit stop at the target next door for big zip-lock bags, both Bree and I double bagged our books and secured them in the backpacks from the strange book/music store. We ran across rooftops until we were close to the sound and then we dived right in under the noses of two nightwatchmen – it was good news for them we were not there to feed. I trailed behind Diego and Bree, content to give them space, no need to stay to close. I had a good feeling about those two, and I was one to always trust my instincts. It was my instincts that told me not to trust anyone, especially Riley, but I was beginning to trust Bree and Diego – though mostly Bree – Diego was to loyal to Riley for me to be completely comfortable around.

I chuckled as I realized the two ahead of me were racing, though I did not think Bree realized it was a race until latter and she was whipping Diego's butt, but it was to be expected, she was months younger then him. I briefly wondered if Bree had a gift, a power? I shook my head as we reached the island in the secluded area of our new house. It was located on a mountain side somewhere in the cascades. Of course the owner was no longer living, we of course took care of every owner in every house we resided in.

We took turns gripping the sandstone cliff side and flipping and jumping up and landing on our feet with little noise. I saw Bree had frozen and I noticed way immediately, one; the sun was catching up with us fast, and two; the house was demolished. The roof was caved in on itself and there was no way we would be getting inside in time or safely. I looked to Diego and sighed, rubbing my temples I wondered if vampires could get headaches.

"Maybe burrow under the roof?" Bree whispered. "Would that be safe enough or..." she began going into hysterics. I felt pity for the girl, this was my doing, and though I was unsure if the tales Riley told us of our death in sunlight, thanks to my one memory of Edward in the sun, I could not risk it simply being his gift and not something we could all do.

"Calm," I said, putting a hand calmly on her shoulder. She flinched softly but did not pull away.

"Yeah, don't freak out Bree," Diego said, sounding to calm even to me. Did he know? Had Riley something we did not know? I had hunches but I could not go off hunches and risk turning into a pile of ashes. "I know a place, C'mon." He did a very graceful back-flip off the bluff edge. I looked to Bree and shrugged, smiling.

"Follow the leader," I said, and did a graceful running swan dive off the cliff and into the water bellow. I looked up as I heard Bree splash in after me and I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, to my surprise she returned the gesture as we turned to follow Diego into what I hoped was safety. I was a bit weary as we entered a cave like cavern, it was a while before I realized we were actually swiming up. It seemed like forever before one by one we each surfaced in a little cave with a round pool which led to the larger water, it was dimply lit insdie and I hoped that would be enough to avoid the sun. It was not large but because neither Bree nor I were giant people we were able to all fit comforatably.


	3. Chapter 3: Sunlight

**Newborn**

**Chapter 3: Sunlight**

**BPOV:**

Soon enough we were all situated nicely in the space no bigger the a Volkswagen Beetle but not nearly as tall as one – but it wasn't horribly uncomfortable. I noticed a tunnel close to where Diego sat and I could smell the fresh air from it, along with the natural scents of dirt and herbs, all earth based. Hell I think I heard a worm burrowing underground above me.

"Homey," I said, shrugging and looking around. It was to dark for a human to be able to see clearly even with the flow of light from the water and the tunnel – though as week as it was – but to our vampire sight it was as clear as day, no pun intended.

"Nice place," Bree agreed.

Diego smiled. "Better then Freaky Fred's backside." I laughed, I found the disgust the others found for him amusing, actually I think I was the only one who Fred actually bothered to talk to, he liked to call me Kitten or Pati (short for Patience) even though neither were a part of my name. Well, I guess Pati was, since I could not remember my middle name I had taken Patience as my new one, Riley had once said I was the most patient newborn he'd ever seen.

"I can't argue with that. Um. Thanks."

"Your Welcome."

I smirked to myself as I saw the two look at each other in the dark for a minute longer then normal. His face was smooth and calm, almost mirroring hers, though with anyone else this would have been terrifying I was sure. The constricted space was not newborn friendly, people would have lost limbs by now.

"How old are you?" he asked abruptly. He seemed to like taking her by surprise, and Bree seemed confused and shocked at his question. I smirked, I could think of many reasons why she was shocked by that question. I did wounder how old the girl was, I don't think she ever said anything about her age when we met when she was still soft, blood filled, fragile human.

"Three months. I told you that."

"That's not what I meant..." I sighed, cutting him off.

"He mean's how old were you when I..when you were turned?" I asked. Bree's eyes widened but she bit her lip softly, though to a human it would probably bit clean through the lip, and scooted back a bit away from him but a bit closer to me.

"I was, um, I guess fifteen. Almost sixteen. I can't remember the day...was I past my birthday?" she replied, and I think she was trying to think of the answer herself. I sighed, she had been so young, I felt horrible again, but at the same time I felt no regret – she probably would have been dead within the month had I not changed her. I wondered if she was asking me and I thought back to our conversation, well hers with Riley all those months ago. It had been March at the time, had she said her birthday was in December? I think she had. I looked at her and licked my lips before opening my mouth to speak.

"Your birthday was in December, so you had some time to go before you turned sixteen." Bree looked to me shocked but smiled and nodded. Diego blinked and looked between us before shrugging, he never was one to ask to many questions.

"How about you?" Bree asked, looking at Diego. I smiled, I guess I would share last. That worked best for me anyways, I was never one to share my past happily, mostly because I remembered so much less then most, hell I was just happy I did not have total amnesia like Alice.

"I was just past my eighteenth," Diego said. That was news to me. "So close."

"Close to what?" I asked. Bree nodded, obviously she was wondering the same thing.

"Getting out," he said, but he did not continue. There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then he changed the subject. It almost sounded like he meant a jail of some kind. I knew better then to assume but I wondered it it held any truth, he did not seem like the jail house type though.

"You've done really well since you got here," he said, his eyes sweeping across her crossed arms and folded legs. I chuckled, he should know better. I was sure she had not got away unscathed, just as I had not, and I always had a way of blending in, of stalking the shadows so to say. "You've survived – avoided the wrong kind of attention, kept intact."

Bree shrugged before moving to yank her left t-shirt sleeve up to her shoulder. We both saw a thin, ragged line that circled her arm and I winced, I knew how that felt, I rubbed my own right arm, it had been ripped off a few times. Not to mention the dozen of bite marks I had up and down my arms, and a few along my stomach, waist and neck, and one over my left eyebrow.

"Got this ripped off once," she admitted. "Got it back before Jen could roast it. Riley showed me how to put it back on." Diego smiled wryly and touched his right knee with one finger. His dark jeans covered the scar that I knew was there, I had given it to him personally during my first months, he had returned in kind by ripping my left hand off. Of course he gave it back and showed me how to fuse it back on, I was grateful, it was then when I made an effort to keep my mind around others more then simply trying to remember everything I could.

"It happens to everybody." I nodded, agreeing with that statement.

"True, though it happens to others more then most," I declared and took off my cropped leather jacket that fell just blow my ribcage and ran my fingers over my arms, tracing the jagged, raised line of where my arms had been ripped off bellow the shoulder seven times in my nine months and the cluster of bite marks around it and going down my arm to my wrist. I traced my left arms, showing off the same bite scars until I got to my wrist and showed her the thinner line of my left wrist where it had been ripped off and then I lifted my shirt to my ribs and showed her the few bite scars along my sides and above my belly button. I let that fall back and then raised my head high to show the few scars along my neck, jaw and then traced the lone scar over my left eyebrow. I heard Bree gasp and her scoot away slightly in fear and I chuckled, Diego was simply starring at me, he knew of the one on my face, my wrist and my arm being ripped off – once – but he'd never seen the magnitude of them.

"Shit Bells, how the hall are you still walking around?" Diego asked, and I smiled and laughed shortly.

"Luck," I replied, though I was only half serious. I did think it had to do with luck to some degree but it was also my will to live, to figure out who I was, why the Cullens left me – though I did remember Edward's reason, I had a hard time believing this. Alice, she had said Vampires mate for life, sometimes vampires could move on with a new mate, but it was rare to have two mates in a eternity. Maybe he did have another mate out there some where but I at least wanted the closure that finding them would bring, I refused to die before I knew everything.

I pulled out of my thoughts as I realized I had missed part of Bree and Diego's conversation. I blinked and looked between them trying to figure out what was being discussed.

"Oh, I was troubled, all right." He stopped talking and I narrowed my eyes.

"I tried to stay away from all that crap. Studied hard. I was gonna get out of the ghetto, you know. Go to college. Make something of myself. But there was a guy – not much different then Raoul. Join or die, that was his motto. I wasn't having any, so I stayed away fro his group. I was careful. Stayed alive." He stopped, closing his eyes.

"And?" Bree urged.

"My kind brother wasn't as careful." I winced, I had never heard this story before. It of course was as a sad as anyone's, more so then the others I was sure. Everyone, well most everyone, Riley had turned were dregs, no life, no home, ones no one would notice were gone – at least not for a long while.

"I kinda lost it. Stole a gun from a friend and went hunting." Diego chuckled darkly. "Wasn't as good at it then. But I got the guy that got my brother before they got me. The rest of his crew had me cornered in an alley and suddenly Riley was there. He took them out, I don't remember some of the finer details but I remember thinking he was the whitest guy I had ever seen. You know what he said to me? He said, 'Want a new life, kid?'"

"Hah!" Bree laughed. "That's better then mine, all I got was, 'Want a burger, kid?'"

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"At least you got a sentence, all I got was, 'You,'" I said and they both looked at me in shock before laughing with me. We composed ourselves and Diego continued, his eye pointedly focused on Bree. I hoped this turned out okay, for there sakes if nothing else.

"You must have been hungry."

"Damn straight."

"So why were you so hungry?"

"Because I was stupid and ran away before I had a driver's license. I couldn't get a real job, and I was a bad thief."

"What were you running from?" I asked her. They turned to me and Bree bit her lip again, like she was contemplating saying anything more.

"I was running from my dad. He used to knock me around a lot. Probably did the same to my mom before she took off. I was pretty little then – I didn't know much. It got worse. I figured if I waited to long I'd end up leaving in a body bag. He told me if I ever ran away I'd starve. He was right about that - only thing he was ever right about as far as I'm concerned. I don't think about it much."

"Hard to remember that kind of stuff huh? All blurry and unclear," Diego stated.

"Like trying to see with mud in your eyes." I smiled, yeah it was exactly like that only for me it was worst.

"What about you Bella, how old are you? What's your story" Bree asked. I looked into her red eyes, only a bit brighter then my own and shrugged.

"I think I was almost 19 or already 19. I'm can't really remember, I could have just recently turned 18, my birthday was the month before but I could never remember what age I was turning, or had turned. I know I lived in Washington with my father, Forks I believe. I don't remember anything about him besides appearance and my mother lived with her new husband, I think I was in Forks to give my mother space. I fell in love while there, he was a vampire, his whole family was. I don't remember much, they saved me, I was a big klutz when I was human I remember that. He left me not long after my birthday and then in October...I ran from home, I just couldn't take it anymore." I stopped a far away look in my eyes.

"I guess we have that in common, you were running from your father, I was running from the memories of him. I met Riley in Seattle, I can't really remember much only that I knew what he was and accepted death, imagine my surprise when he brought me back to our creator and I was turned. I don't remember much about anything from being human. What I do remember is so blurry, it almost like watching a grainy movie from back in the old days. I barely remember my own name, that the Cullens were vampires, what each looked like, but even that is blurry at best. The most odd thing I can't remember, is their eyes. It made me wounder how they could be around me as a human being vampires, for some reason I could never remember what color their eyes are, it's like looking at a black spot where eyes should be. I know I thought they were beautiful – how I don't know – but I just can't remember," I mumbled, rambling on. I shook my head.

"Not much to tell I'm afraid.

"I'm sorry, that must suck," Bree offered and I chuckled nodding.

"It is, in a way. In another I'm almost relieved. I mean I was a mess when he left and though it still hurts I can't really remember him or the good times we had so there isn't much to miss."

"So...you've met the creator?" Diego asked, almost hesitantly. Bree blinked and looked at me with a whole new level of weariness and slight fear. I sighed, and nodded my head.

"Yes, but I've always been blindfolded. I was actually there when Bree was turned, I turned her myself." I said, almost to low for them to hear.

"No shit! Your Bree's sire?" he asked, eyes wide. I laughed nodded, Bree looked down and I kept a look on her in my peripheral as I kept my gaze on Diego. "So does that make you her mother?" he asked. I looked at him shocked and then a pain went from my heart all the way to my abdomen, where I was sure my once functioning reproductive organs resided. I did not know if children were something I wanted as a human, being with a vampire I doubted it, but then again, maybe I had and simply did not want Edward to know. I heard Bree take a sudden intake of breath and I licked my lips. All of the pieces falling into place. I remembered first seeing Bree, she was ratty, walking alone down a street, so small, barley 5 feet with long brown hair in waves to her waist. Her face was round, or oval shaped sort of like Edwards but it was hard to tell because she was so young and held so much of her adolescent baby fat. Her cloths were ripped and dirty and I saw the pain in her big blue/green eyes.

I had mistaken the feeling for familiar interest, that she reminded me of myself, and in a way she did but that was not what drew me to her, I knew that now. The feeling so deep it had drawn me to her – and unfortunately Riley as well – had been a maternal love, a mothers worry and interest. It was sort of strange, we were not that far apart in age, three to four years at most but then again had I not been more like the mother to my own mother?

"Sorry, I hit a spot didn't I?" Diego muttered. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, I mean yes, but it's okay. I just realized something, I guess you gave me something like a epiphany. I wondered what had drawn me to Bree in the beginning now I know. I guess in a way your right, I am her mother in a vampire creator sort of way." I nodded to myself and Bree looked at me with new eyes, they were no longer holding fear or weariness but a understanding and curiosity...I thought I saw the workings of a caring and maybe loving emotion but it was gone before I could comprehend.

"What was the feeling?" she whispered, her eyes locked on mine and I smiled, a real happy smile that for once reached my eyes.

"Maternal love," I answered and she smiled back and if she could blush I was sure she would.

"Ah, I guess I did a good thing. I brought mother and daughter together." Diego said, whipping away fake tears. I turned and glared.

"To soon for such a comment Diego, way to soon." He chuckled and nodded rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is nice, your both nice, not like the others. You ever try to have a conversation with one of them?" Diego announced. I laughed, oh I had tried but it always ended badly.

"Nope, I haven't."

"It doesn't end well," I said, filling Bree in on what she had missed, or not missed depending on your perspective.

"She's right, Mama's been through that a few times haven't ya?" Diego asked, a teasing smirk on his face. I growled softly at him and nodded.

"Yep, bunch of bloody idiots. Excuse my pun." Bree chuckled and shivered as if thinking of something horrible. I looked down to notice my jacket was still off and sighed before reaching for it only to realize Bree had it in her lap. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, your scent...it's calming," Bree mumbled, keeping her eyes locked on the leather jacket which had one ripped sleeve. I smiled and nodded.

"Keep it, I have a few at the ho...hmm I wonder if our stuff was taken when they left?" Bree and Diego looked at me before shrugging.

"I'm sure it was, they are greedy bastards, and if not I am sure Freaky Fred took yours for you," Diego said and I smiled and nodded. Of course Fred would have taken my stuff for me, Bree looked from me to the jacket and at my nod she tore off her ripped, almost disfigured hoddie and put the jacket on. It was a little big on her, so it fell to her abdomen instead of ribcage and it was loser in the arms but it wasn't a horrible fit, just comfortable.

"Back to what I was saying. Wouldn't Riley's standards be higher if he surrounded himself with decent vampires? If we're here to to protect her, shouldn't he be looking for the smart ones?"

"So Riley doesn't need brains." Bree reasoned. "He needs numbers." I smiled to myself, they were smarter then I gave them credit for. I knew a bit more then all the newborns about the reason we were created but I was sworn to secrecy less I wish to be dust in the wind. I was a good fighter but if Riley and our creator gained up on me I'd never win. I knew enough to know our creator was between three and two centuries old by now.

"Like chess, he's not making knights and bishops."

"We're just pawns," Bree realized her eyes wide. I sighed, looking down at my lap and felt my unneeded air get stuck in my throat. She did not realize how right she was. We were all pawns in a twisted game, and no matter what Riley or our creator would promise us, we'd all die in the end. It was why I did not plan to stick around long enough for the final battle – I would pretend to be the loyal solider but in the end I'd be the deserter. My plans were crumbling in front of my eyes though, what if Bree and Diego – yes I was beginning to like the weird boy more and more by the minute – planed to stay or did not realize everything soon enough? I blinked as I heard the conversation take a different turn.

"Don't worry," Diego said. "Some dim light gets in here when it is sunny but it doesn't hurt." He shrugged and I took in Bree staring with weary fear at the light that was growing by the second. I felt a lump in my throat and scooted closer to Bree almost sitting in front of her, if the light got to bright and reached over to were she was it would hit me before touching her. I guess you could say I was going to be the test subject for that.

"Seriously Bree, Bella. I've been down here before during the day. I told Riley about this cave – and how it was mostly filled with water, and he said it was cool if I ever need to get away from the madhouse of things going on back at the house. Anyways, does it look like I got singed?"

"No," Bree finally spoke. "But..."

"Look," Diego said as he crawled swiftly to the tunnel and stuck his hand up it to the elbow. My eyes widened and Bree let out a small gasp. "Nothing."

I heard Bree take in a unneeded breath and nod once.

"Relax! Do you want me to see how how I can go?" As he spoke he stuck his head into the hole and began to climb.

"Diego!" I called, harshly.

"Diego, don't!" Bree called after me. "I'm relaxed I swear!" But he was already out of sight. I snarled, and clinched my fist and teeth before breathing out the air I did not need.

"I'm gonna tare his hands off."

"I'll help if he gets himself killed," Bree whispered next to me. I looked down at her and smiled she smiled back and I turned back to the tunnel which Diego had disappeared up. He was laughing now – it sounded like he was many feet up and some dirt was falling loosely down the tunnel behind him. I hoped he didn't cave us in.

"No estoy quemando," he called back with some teasing. "Wait...is that...? Ow!"

"DIEGO!" Bree called up the hole, though she was feet away from it. After a moment of silence she leaped across the cave and stuck her head in. I moved to pull her back, afraid for her, it appeared I was wrong about the sun not hurting us but then as I got close I saw Bree flinch back from something and Diego's voice saying, "BOO!"

"Funny," Bree spoke dryly. She moved back to me as Diego came back into the cave.

"That wasn't very funny to me, what if you had been hurt? Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf, well I'm about to show you my inner wolf," I snarled and moved forward but I stopped as I felt a small delicate hand on my wrist. I looked behind me and my eyes widened as I saw the pleading look in Bree's eyes. I sighed, and nodded.

"Don't do it again," I demanded of him. He gulped but nodded, he didn't seem to have lost his mischievous glint but I rolled my eyes and sat against a cave was, Bree was beside me.

"You both need to unwind. I've looked into this, okay? Indirect sunlight doesn't hurt."

"So your saying I could stand under a shady tree and be perfectly fine?" I looked to Diego and furred my eyes at his sheepish expression.

"I did once." We both stared at him, waiting for the grin. It had to be a joke, but the grin never came and I realized first that he was being completely serious.

"Riley said..." Bree began but Diego shrugged.

"I know what Riley said," he agreed. "Maybe Riley doesn't know as much as he says he does." I bit back a snort. Oh, Riley knew, Riley knew a hell of a lot more then he was letting us know. I wished more then anything that I could tell them what I knew but I had no death wish.

"Shelly and Steve! Doug and Adam. That red haired kid! All of them didn't listen and became toast!" Bree tried to reason. Diego shrugged, sighing and running a hand through black hair.

No, they had not become toast. I assume they are living somewhere else, living like other vampires would. Away from as much human contact as possible. They had simply learned something I had suspected for months now. I could never test it, what if I was wrong, I'd never admit it, but I was afraid of death, afraid of the pain. I more afraid I'd never see the Cullens again, never regain my memory – which I knew was most likely the case as most vampires had very little memory of being human – but I was more afraid of what I'd learn if and when I gained my memory back. I suppose there was no point in worrying over something that may never happen, if I didn't find a way out of this before the shit hit the fan – or when we went to attack the yellow eyes more like – then I was a dead...deader girl walking. I was a good fighter like I said before, but I knew, I simply knew these yellow eyes would chew me up and spit me back out.

"Maybe, maybe they didn't. You know a lot of the myths you read or see in the movies...it doesn't add up!" Diego exclaimed. Bree blinked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"What? I don't understand."

"Think about it, what do vampires do during the day?" Bree looked at him in shock and confusion before shrugging and answering.

"Sleep I guess."

"Right, vampires sleep during the day in coffins. They are so knocked out that people can sneak in and stake them while they sleep and they'll never wake up to know. That's another thing, do you really think a stake is going to penetrate us?" I snorted, definitely not.

"That is unlikely, I've be thrown into trees before, they snap like toothpicks and I never got a scratch...no blood either, not even when our limbs are torn off. Just white...the only color we have is our hair and eyes, the only thing that is red on us is our eyes. We have no blood to bleed...vampires have fleshy skin and blood in the movies and books," I mentioned, and Diego nodded. Bree seemed to be soaking it all in but she was almost in shock from this overload of information. Maybe she wasn't ready to take this in, maybe she was still to young?

"I hadn't really thought about it, I mean obviously not a normal piece of wood. Maybe one with magical properties?" Bree suggested. Diego scuffed and I burst into fits of laughter. Magical properties, that was a good one.

"Please," Diego snorted.

"You've been reading to much Harry Potter haven't you?" I asked. Bree rolled her eyes and sighed, tugging on her long brown hair. Which made her seem even younger then what she was.

"Well I don't know, I ain't going to just stand still and let some human run me through with a filed broom handle." Diego – still with a disgusted look on his face, as if magic was the most absurd thing he had ever heard of lifted his hands above his head and began clawing and digging at the limestone above his head. I narrowed my eyes, what was he up to now?

"What are you doing?" Bree asked.

"Experimenting." limestone shards fell into his hair as he clawed, he was now clawing with both hands and continued to dig until he could stand upright.

"Diego, stop! You dig to the surface and you'll explode!" Bree called. I contemplated rushing over and pulling his leg off again, just to see if he would continue this unhealthy and risky experimenting.

"I'm not trying to – ah, here we go!" there was a loud crack and another one but no light and I breathed a sigh of relief though Bree still looked worried. I sighed as he dripped back down with a tree root of some kind. It was sharp at where he had broken it off at and I blinked as he threw it to Bree.

"Stake me." I blinked, was he serious? Fool! I thought shaking my head. Bree threw it back in a instant and shook her head.

"Whatever," she said, not even looking at him but at the dirt under us.

"Come on, you know it won't hurt me," he argued.

"Nope." Diego sighed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Give me that, I'll stake you. Stupid fool," I declared and held out my hand. Bree looked at me in shock and shook her head. I ignored her and moved forward but to my shock Bree grabbed my ankle and I looked back at her.

"Please," she whispered and I sighed. I shook my head at Diego and moved back to sit beside Bree.

"Count yourself lucky, if I had staked you I would have made it stick." Diego laughed and then as if nothing was going to happen he thrust the stake where his heart would be. I heard Bree gasp and her eyes widened and I was sure mine had as well. So I right to some degree, most of the myths about vampires were just that, myths.

"See, nothing," Diego boasted letting the splinters of what used to be the tree root fall to his feet. Bree sighed I relief and I glared at him and he smiled sheepishly. The boy held no fear, I wondered if that was his gift, lake of self-preservation. I chuckled, for some reason that phrase seemed funny and ironic.

I had been so deep into my thoughts again I had not noticed Diego having a discussion. I raised a eyebrow at the end of it, why would they need a secret handshake? If they were mates all they need was a good kiss and maybe in the future third base – I shuddered the thought of my little Bree having intimate relations with Diego made me sick – I froze though. When did Bree become mine? I had come to terms with the fact I felt maternally for Bree but I was already claiming her as my daughter? For some reason the jolt of pain return from my chest to my womb and I felt like I was forgetting something, something heartbreaking and important.

"Add this to the list," she began. "Agenda. As in what is his."

"Bulls-eye. That is exactly what we have to find out. But first, another experiment." I looked to Bree to find she was glaring at Diego as he disappeared back up his hole. I didn't like seeing Bree worried but I felt that she would be like this for a while, worrying over something, hell we all would.

"You better be digging for garlic," Bree called to him. Diego laughed, sounding miles up.

"Those are just stories Bree!" he called back down. I wasn't so sure, but then again I wouldn't doubt anything now.

"Bree get out of that water, your cloths will never dry at this rate," I scolded Bree. She looked at me in shock but looked down sheepishly and if she could blush I knew she would. She bit her lip and then moved slowly to get out, all the while we could hear Diego laughing at the scolding. I rolled my red eyes and pulled Bree behind me to my side, if the light was going to hurt anyone besides Diego first it would be me. She whimpered seeming to know my plan and tried to move in front of me but I shot her one of my worst glares and she moved more into my side instead. Good.

"Please stop, Diego," Bree whispered and I sighed in exasperation, that boy was going to be a pain in my ass I knew it.

"Trust me Bree," he called back.

"Ah, almost...got it!" we heard but saw no light and then no screams so we figured he was alright. Then he dripped back down and was holding a root, a thick snaky root almost as tall as Bree if not a bit taller.

"I'm not completely reckless you know," he said as he saw our looks. I glared at him and he chuckled and then looked up. Without warning he stabbed the root upwards and then sunk to his knees as there was a final avalanche of dirt and pebbles. The light came and I jerked away with Bree closer to me but to my surprise Diego did not, he didn't seem hurt either. He stood to the side of it, well knelled. As if in slow motion he stuck a hand in and I gasped. Rainbows seem to reverberate around the cave from his sparkling hand and I got a flash of Edward, doing the same in a wide open meadow which was beautiful. It was a quick flash a clearer vision of the one before, I could almost make out a conversation. Almost.

But while I was experiencing this Bree seemed to have reacted moment before and tackled Diego, the light got brighter and I looked to Bree and Diego, Bree was on top of Diego, her leg, had been caught in the light, but nothing bad was happening, it was just illuminated.

"Bree!" Both Diego and I yelled and she rolled over and did not look at her leg in fear. I chuckled and moved to her, edging around the light in fear that it would cause Bree distress. I laied a hand on her head, running it through her silky hair.

"How bad is it?" Bree asked as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean Bree?" I ask.

"My leg, how much damage is there to?" I did not make a sound, she really thought the light had harmed her? She felt no pain I knew this she would have screamed if in pain and I was sure if the sun did cause us to catch fire we would be screaming our lungs out – not that we needed lungs but still.

"Mom!" Bree cried in annoyance and I looked to her shocked. She gasped and opened her eyes, looking at me with wide red eyes.

"I'm...sorry, it slipped," she mumbled. I blinked before smiling. I liked it, it made me feel good, but it also made the pain from my chest to my womb grow for a split second. I lashed out and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't mind, though you probably shouldn't call me that in front of the others, only alone or when with Diego," I whispered to her. She smiled.

"I've never had a mom before, its nice." I chuckled and Diego smiled as well, happy for us.

"By the way Bree, you leg looks great, nothing is wrong," he said. She looked down shocked but then smiled and looked back to us.

"Did you see what happened? The light?" I asked her. She shook her head and I looked to Diego and he nodded and put his hand back in the light. I heard Bree gasped as she shot to her knees.

"Unreal!" she breathed as she took in the sparkling and rainbows coming form his hand.

"Bree, Bella, you got to try this!" we looked to each other and the to the light and I put my hand on her shoulder and nodded but went first. As we got closer we stood under his hole, which was pretty large put my hand in first as the light reflected off my wrist, making my scars more noticeable, I smiled and nodded to Bree. She hesitated but slowly her hand was beside ours. The light show had intensified and we laughed looking around. It was beautiful.

Diego jumped into the center and then looked to us as the lights went crazy, becoming brighter.

"Come on, lets get out of here," he said and then like a badger he was up the hole. I looked to Bree and shrugged.

"I'll go first," it was a statement not a suggestion and she knew this as I leaped up and followed Diego out into the harsh light of day. As I rolled onto the grass under me I smiled as Bree came next standing beside me, looking at Diego in wonder and then at me. I did not know exactly what I must look like but Bree looked beautiful, the light made her glow, sparkle and her hair thought mixed with shades of brown stood out more, her eyes did as well, seeming brighter. I listed a arm to look at and though it was beautiful it was blemished by the dozen or so scars crisscrossing up and down my arms. All together I might have a hundred and fifty bite but I knew some people could have more. For some reason a flash of a blond man, I recognized him as Jasper Hale, Alice's mate came to me. For some reason I felt he might have dozens more then me, I didn't know why or how but it made since.

"You beautiful!" Bree breathed out. I looked up at her and raised a eyebrow.

"Not that you were not before but you look like a angel now," she said and I chuckled, I was far from a angel.

"You girls coming or not!" Diego yelled from feet away sparkling just as we were in the sun. We looked at each other and I jumped up from my position and took Bree's hand in mine and we walked towards Diego together.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, sorry it took so long. It turned out longer then I expected. Ok I have twist to run by everyone one. First I'll ask, how many people would flay me alive if I had Bella and Edward being intimate with each other before he left? I know it doesn't seem like something he'd do but he is a man who would never see his love again, or so he thinks. Of course this means he got her pregnant, but with her being turned she would forever be pregnant but that is were the twist comes in. I am giving Bree a gift, it was always intended for her to have the gift of Humanity. In other words she can influence life - humans, animal, nature to a point and vampires. She can not do something as big as turn you human but her gift is why she is so controlled and stuff, but she has no control over it yet. A part of this gift is fertility, she can make a female fertile, the males never lose their ability so it doesn't work on the males. The process sort of turns the female vampire into a half breed in a since...I plan for Bree to be inknowingly using her power to bring Bella's reproductive organs back into use, so that jolt of pain in her womb is Bree and her dormant memory of her baby. She knew she was pregnant when she was human but she no longer has this memory, so she'll shocked when Nessie starts making herself known. Now just because Bella is technically pregnant doesn't mean she will jump into Edwards arms, she still has amnesia and is upset with him. Now this is simply a twist I am thinking about I want to know what you all think about it. **

**CIAO!**


	4. Chapter 4: Freaky Fred

**Newborn **

**Chapter 4: Freaky Fred**

**BPOV:**

We arrived to stand in front of Diego with smiles on our faces. I was very happy to know I had been right, the sun could not kill us. My memories might actually come back to me, but from the pain in my heart I didn't think or know if I wanted them all back. I was content at the moment with what I had, I knew this would not stop me from finding the Cullens one day but did I really want the memories I had lost back? I didn't think I did at the moment, something so heartbreaking, I knew was hidden in them and I couldn't think of it any longer.

"So pretty," I heard Diego say, and I snapped my head up to notice Bree had let go of my hand and was in-front of Diego. He had a hand on her face, border lining a lovers caress. I smiled yet rolled my eyes. I loved happy endings, but I had little faith in them. Looking over the cliffs edge where we had jumped early to get to his little hiding hole we took in the sun which was just as kind to us as it was to humans – though we couldn't tan if we tried. I suddenly felt happier then ever before, standing their my face towards the sky, even if it brought out my scars it made me feel connected to the past, I suddenly knew I had loved the sun when human.

"Mom! You in there?" Bree asked as she stood in front of me waving her hand around. I opened my eyes and suddenly realized the clouds were moving in front of the sun, and suddenly the sparkling stopped yet looking at Bree and Diego I knew we were still illuminating with light but anyone with duller eyes then us would never see it.

"Yeah, sorry. What is it?" I said, maybe harsher then I meant to. She didn't seem to take offense though and simply looked to Diego who nodded.

"We were discussing if we should tell Riley? Do we think he doesn't know?" Bree asked. I sighed, I didn't trust Riley as far as I could throw him and that was pretty far. The prospect of letting Riley in on this – if and that was a big if he didn't already know – made me sick to my stomach, or maybe that was something else all together. I stopped thinking of it and placed my hands on my stomach which was turning in discomfort, I felt like I was going to puke but that was impossible, I took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed happily when it passed.

"I don't know. Let's think about this while we track them."

"We'll have to be careful, the sun doesn't exactly make us in-suspicious," I said and Bree nodded, I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Diego grinned. "Let's be ninjas." I snorted and Bree just grinned. She seemed to like this idea I simply found it childish but even I had to admit it was amusing.

"Super-secret ninja club sounds way cooler than the whole BFF thing." I looked to Bree with a raised eyebrow before shaking my head. I didn't think either of them wanted to be just friends.

"Definitely better."

"I think we should get going now," I said, interrupting their moment. They nodded and we took off running. Bree was the fastest but only barely, it seemed Diego was the slowest compared to us. We laughed at his misfortune but kept running, at times we ran side by side jumping over mountain edges or fallen tree limbs together. It had not taken us long to find the point where the others had taken off. As we ran I thought about stopping about us leaving now. It would be the safest, we could leave and never come back. We could find some where to settle for a while away from humans until we needed to hunt and then maybe in a year or two I could find the Cullens, I could finally live as I was peacefully. It sounded nice, but could I really do it. Could I look the Cullens in the face, let them see what had become of me – though I don't know why they would care they were just the same – and leave after getting my answers and never look back? I could simply walk away from Edward? I didn't know but I didn't think I could. I loved him, I knew this, it was something burned in me at all times, it had dimmed, I knew this above everything else I forgot but I wondered what he felt. Did he love me? Or was his reason as real as the sun?

Finally the sun began to set and I was getting very impatient and I could tell the others were as well. Bree more so then Diego who seemed almost more patient then me at times.

"I don't think we should tell Riley," Bree said. "Let's say we spent all day in your cave before we went looking for them."

"Better yet, let's tell them your cave was filled with water. We couldn't even talk." I smiled proudly, I knew she was smart. She seemed to notice and smiled sheepishly at me as we ran, slowly.

"You think Riley's a bad dude, don't you?" he asked. I noticed as he spoke he took her hand and I rolled my eyes skyward. That was really something I didn't wish to see or know about.

"She isn't the only one," I muttered to myself though I knew they heard me.

"I don't know, but lets pretend for now that he is." Bree hesitated, then said. "You don't want to think he is bad, do you?"

"No," Diego admitted and I groaned softly. There went telling them anything top secret, he'd mostly leak it to Riley or say to much and I'd be ashes. I hated being back into a corner but at the moment my hands were tied. "He is kind of my friend, not like you are but he was the first person I saw when I awoke in this life. He taught me, helped me when I was human, I owe him."

It kept getting worse and worse. I trusted Diego, really I did, but I had be cautious and Bree's mate or not I couldn't allow a mistake on his part to get me or her killed. I knew Riley had no problem with killing one of us, he needed numbers and skilled vampires so the lost of me would set them back but it was a give some take some sort of thing. Bree though...even if she did have a power- I think she did, but I did not know what it was – she didn't know it herself or it wasn't something offensive or defensive in one way or the other – she was expendable, but then we all were.

"..I should tell him when were alone. Grab him at dawn when he's coming back from wherever it is he goes..." I must have missed something but I figured he meant Riley. That meant they would be telling him they knew, I hoped Diego had a backup plan or something to at least save Bree from death, though for all I knew they might let her live until after the battle just to use her and then kill her with the others once we won, assuming we won. Personally I thought our odds were as good as a chicken learning to fly.

I sighed as we came upon the area they smelt the strongest. We stopped at the top of the mountain and looked around. We were so far out, this was not our usual migration pattern. Usually we stuck around islands or the cascades, all places orbiting around Seattle. It made me uncomfortable but I had no say in where we took residence. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Diego kiss Bree, it was a small peck, but right on the lips. I sighed and he looked to me with mischief eyes and a sheepish grin, I shook it off, letting him know I wasn't upset. Once we were half way down the mountain we heard the noise caused by eighteen or so newborns. I sighed, I wasn't looking forward to this. The house was a cottage like house, I looked to Bree and licked my lips as we came to the yard of the house.

"Bree remember we have to act as we did before. I'll be as close to you as I can but other then that, I'll be acting like you don't exist." I whispered. Bree smiled sadly but nodded. Diego nodded and entered first.

"Follow behind us, stay as far back as you would before. Like were one of Raoul's or something," I told her and she nodded and I walked in after Diego. I smiled internally at Bree's acting skills, very well if I do say so myself.

"Trying to lose me, losers?" he asked as he charged down the basement stairs with a confident strut. I was not far behind him compared to Bree who entered the others view almost a minute after I had entered.

"Well if it isn't Diego and Bella, looks like you two didn't bite the dust after all!" Keven answered without any enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes, wincing as the sharp pain returned to my heart and stomach. I shook it away and noticed Bree fly by me to sit behind Fred who smiled softly at me from his spot sitting on a old couch. Bree sat behind it. I kept one eye on Bree before turning back and glaring at Kevin.

"No help from you, you stupid shit. We had a hell of a time cleaning up your fucking mess," I seethed, snarling at him. My jacket was still being worn by Bree so the numerous scars were visible. I smirked as Kevin flinched back his eyes taking in my arms.

"I see the little girl made it, too," said a new voice. I stiffened and looked to Raoul. I kept my face indifferent, if I got to defensive he'd know something had happened between the three of us and I did not want to explain to Riley why I had killed one of his main and oldest men. I was happy though that he did not seem to know Bree's name.

"Yeah, she followed me," Diego said shrugging. I just scuffed and crossed my arms, glaring at them before walking over to Fred who nodded at me and picked up a black bag which held everything I owned. Inside was extra leather jackets just like the one I gave Bree and cloths, all black or dark colored. I also had a Picture of myself as a human but one side of it was ripped like you would dog ear a book, so while I knew a very pale man stood beside me with his arm around me I could not see the face, though I assumed that it was Edward. It made since but what I didn't understand is why it was ripped.

"Here Pati, I made sure ta grab this for ya," Fred spoke softly. He didn't speak a lot, he was very handsome though, though anyone who thought of him or got to close found him the most repulsive thing in the world. I found it amusing to tell the truth. I smiled and nodded slinging it over my shoulder, the opposite of the other bag with my new books in them.

"Interesting attitude Diego. You think Riley will care if I killed you, it won't matter, because today he thinks your dead." I snapped my head around as I heard Bree's breath catch and heard Raoul running his mouth. I was in front of Diego in a matter of seconds staring at Raoul face, which went from menacing to shocked and bit fearful.

"Patience?" he asked, and I glared harder. No one but a select few called me Patience. The creator called me this, preferring it to my real name for some reason, Riley did as well, to appease the creator I think. Fred called me Pati, a short form of Patience and one other girl had called me Patience but I had failed to protect Clair, I wouldn't fail Bree or Diego – at least I didn't plan to.

"It's Bella you moron," I snarled and he shrank back. Suddenly as two of Raoul's gang members came forward I felt something bang on my mental shield so to say and watched as repulsion came over everyone's faces and I turned to look at Fred who was staring at nothing in particular. It wasn't long before they were all running out of the basement. I was impressed that Diego and Bree were able to stand it. Though I could see the struggle and even if my shield was up I could still feel a nausea coming on, but maybe that wasn't Fred, I had been feeling odd all day, ever since the cave. I shook my head it was nothing, vampires couldn't get sick and neither was I.

"Sorry," Fred muttered once they were all gone and the banging on my shield slowly disappeared though I knew he hadn't totally shut off his power. He never did.

"Don't apologize," Bree said softly, like she was shocked he'd spoken at all. I smiled, so polite, she always was I realized then she wasn't a fighter. Not to say she couldn't I was sure with the proper training she could but she was more of a lover then a fighter as the old saying goes. I saw Bree was now in deep thought and smiled, I figured I new where her thoughts were heading. I wondered as well, did Riley know Fred was so powerful? I smiled at him and he smiled back and I turned to Bree who was looking at us in wounder and slight fear.

"Will...they come back to finish..." she trailed off and I snorted.

"Not if they know what's good for them," I said.

"Yea, Bell here packs one hell of a punch."

"You should know," I said smirking at Diego. He shrugged and smiled at Bree reassuringly.

"Thanks for the distraction Freddy," I said nodding at him in respect. He nodded back with his wavy blond hair and angular face, he reminded me a bit of Jasper, at least his hair color did, and the way it laid but I knew they looked like polar opposites in reality even if my memories of what they looked like were blurry and far in between.

"No problem Pati, I figure you've become protective of Diego and Bree here," he said winking at me. I stared at him shocked that he knew Bree's name.

"She writes her names in the books she leaves for me to read," he said laughing before he went back to lean against a wall close to Bree. Bree noticed this and moved closer, I looked between them and then to Diego and Bree, this was so confusing. I didn't see relationships between people but I always trusted my instincts, almost like imbedded sixth sense or self preservation. I didn't know but for some reason I felt the relationship between Fred and Bree could either be sibling like or romantic, but this made me happy. If anything happened to Diego, at least she'd be able to move on with another mate. She would lucky in that regard, I had found my mate and had lost him before I was ever damned.

**A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise to make up for it next chapter, or the chapter after that. I think it's time to bring in Edward's Pov. There won't be very many POV shifts. I actually did not plan on making any povs other then Bella's and simply rewritting the story in Edward's pov as a sort of novella or something. I might still do that but anyways it has been decided and Bree is working her power on Bella that is why Bella is having so much pain out of her stomach and heart...it is slowly restarting her heart and the nausea is from her reproductive organs restarting and her baby which in a strange way was never fully dead because Nessie is half vampire is becoming active again. I know it seems OOC for Edward to have sex with Bella before a wedding or whatever but he thought he'd never see her again and unlike in the book he did not leave the next day or even a few days latter. he did not leave until almost two weeks latter after having sex with her which happened the night of her birthday. If and when i do the rewrite in Edward's Pov that will be in the story, not the lemon which if someone wants to write one for me - cause I can't at least not until I'm 18 cause if my mom or little sister read this and see that I will be grounded for life, and then I can't update! Shock, horror! OK seriously now, the fact is this is a AU so please no flame throwers, though criticism and suggestions are welcome. If you must flame me, please don't do it anonymously that's the cowards way out. **

**Also I am thinking of creating a playlist for the story so if you all have any idea's for songs that fit the chapters then let me know. No more then two for a chapter depending on length. I'll post a link when the list is created. So let's recap, Bella is pregnant with Nessie, check! Bree has a Power and is in a sort of love triangle without knowing it, Check! Edward's Pov next...Check and Check! See ya next chapter.**

**Ciao,**

**Lily**


	5. Chapter 5: Bella

**Newborn**

**Chapter 5: Bella**

**EPOV:**

I was damned, it was beyond redemption now. I had done one of the most blasphemous things anyone could do to their angels. Bella Swan had been my temptation, my redemption and my soul all wrapped in one perfect gift. I still remembered how her long curly brown hair would sway in the wind, how her scent, so tantalizing would sweep over my senses. How her milk chocolate eyes would widen in surprise, or glow with happiness when she saw me or one of my family members. She was so full of life, so innocent, so pure. How god could want me to have such a precious gift was beyond me, and finally it was made clear to me that I was never meant to possess her. Isabella Marie Swan was meant for a normal human life, she surely wasn't supposed to live out her life with a never changing monster. She could never do thing with me as she should and I had to leave.

At first I could blame Jasper, he should have hunted before her party. Then as my crazed mind cleared I realized I could only blame myself for bringing her into this family. I knew when I met her that she was human, fragile and filled with blood – she wasn't safe around us, James' coven should have proven this. She should have run away screaming, she should have left with her mother in Phoenix after the whole situation with James yet she never did. I had stayed away from her for months now, no contact, simply trying to survive with the support of my family. Rosalie could care less, against all our thoughts she had liked Bella and thought I was making the worst mistake of my existence. True she didn't want Bella to have the life we led, but she wanted me to be happy.

Alice was horrified with me, sad that she had to leave her sister, her best friend. She didn't talk to me for two months. It wasn't until January I relented and let her look into Bella's future. What she saw horrified her, she collapsed onto the ground, I followed her. I remembered it, the blurry images. I couldn't see much, they were so out of tune but she was in Seattle, her eyes were not the beautiful brown I knew, but a demonic red. A red I remember having as a newborn, in my rebellious days. My Bella, my angel, she was a vampire. The family had been shocked, how could we not have known? Carlisle had research done, we found out that Isabella Swan had went missing, seemingly runaway in late October. Hardly a month after I left. It had broken me down to know that I could have prevented my angel from being turned into this, and to know she was alone. Alice couldn't see much of her, only flashes and usually she was running or in Seattle. Her eyes were always red, everyone assumed this meant she hunted humans.

Part of me knew this had to be true, but I couldn't help but pray this was not the case. The first year her eyes would remain red no matter her diet, I couldn't see my darling Bella harming another human life. She was to generous, to kind, and passionate. She had always reminded me of what I knew my mother to be, Bella would have made a wonderful mother. I sobbed slightly at the lost of my Bella's humanity, of the life I had wanted for her. I had always known she would make a beautiful mother, I had at times pictured her with a glow, a rounded belly and latter a little toddler that would look just like her. At times I'd be with her, my arms around her, smiling with her, at others the toddler would have my green eyes or my bronze hair. I knew it could never happen and would always shake my head with sadness. I had lost the right to children when I lost my humanity.

The last night I had spent with my Bella, the night before her birthday, well technically it was her birthday as it was past midnight. She had finally brought down my shields, my boundaries. The passion we had experienced together had been wonderful, mind blowing, yet the bruises I had left had terrified me. Jasper attacking her was the last straw for me, I had to leave, had to keep her safe. Even if it meant surrendering her to someone else. I hated myself for ignoring her, for being so cold before I left, after what we had shared together, but it had to be done. My mother, both Esme and Elizabeth would have hung me by my toes for leaving a girl after taking her to my bed – or her bed as it may be – and I had scolded myself relentlessly after. It would have been better if it had never happened but part of me couldn't wish to take it back. In a way she had something to remember me by, and I her. It this counted of course, I shook my head as I ghosted my hands over the pearl keys of my piano.

We had returned to Forks in January after we heard of Bella's 'death', I would visit her tombstone, which with the empty casket underground and sit on her grave. Telling her gravestone I was sorry, that I loved her, and that I would find her. She'd not be alone, never be alone. Now it was nearly nine months after we left and still we had not found Bella, but the rumors, the killings in Seattle. Jasper figured it was more then one newborn, but he also figured Bella was apart of this newborn party. I didn't want to believe it but what else did I have to believe?

"Edward, are you going to play or just sit there?" Rosalie asked as she stood at the doorway. I twisted around, looking at her with lidded eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever, the others want us to come to the living room. Alice had another vision of Bella," she said, rolling her eyes at me. I got up instantly and followed Rosalie into the living room where my family all sat around on the couches, and chairs. Rosalie went over to the chair Emmett sat in and sat on the arm of it, her arms still crossed. Out of all of us Rose was the most upset about having to leave another home to come back to a old one, but I knew she was also worried about Bella. She was good at hiding her thoughts but she wasn't that good.

"Rose said you had another vision?" I asked. Alice nodded, her lips drawn into a tight frown. It seemed she never smiled anymore, not since we left Bella. Though really, none of us smiled much anymore.

"Yes, it was just as blurry, but it was definitely her. She wasn't alone though." I blinked, what did she mean not alone? Was her creator with her? A human? I flinched, I didn't want to think of her being with a human because at her current age and state it could only mean one end for the human.

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"She was in a cave, underground...I don't know why. She had two others with her, a female and a male. The female was young, a newborn as well. She looked a little like what I imagine Bella did at 14 or 15, long brown hair. The man was possibly a year older then Bella herself, black hair possibly of Mexican decent," Alice answered. My mind was reeling, a girl who resembled Bella and a boy.

"Was the boy a newborn as well?" Jasper asked, his eyes hard.

_'Could we be dealing with a newborn army?'_ I snapped my head up at his thoughts and blinked. If they were part of this army did that mean my Bella was as well?

"Yes, he had darker red eyes then Bella or the girl but he was still definitely a newborn." Carlisle sighed, running a hand through his hair and Esme gasped.

"Those poor dears, you said the girl was young?" she asked.

"No older then 15, there was no way she was older. I also got the feeling Bella was protective of the girl – I don't get audio in my visions but I can read lips. The girl called Bella mom," Alice replied. Esme smiled slightly.

_'I am glad the girl has someone to care for her.'_ I smiled at Esme's thoughts. I was also happy this mysterious girl had someone, they must have known each other a while if she was referring to Bella as her mother. It was possible they were changed by the same person at the same time? Maybe.

"Anything else? Maybe where she was?" Rose asked. Alice shook her head, then frowned, biting the inside of her cheek softly.

"Well...there is one more thing," Alice began. I waited but she stayed silent just seconds to long for my patients.

"What Alice?" I snapped. Jasper scowled at me but Alice simply sighed a placed a hand on Jasper's arm.

"Usually in my visions I can tell she has a jacket or long sleeved shirt. She didn't in this one, her arms where bare, she has some scars, bite marks, it looked like her wrist and arm had been torn off a few times," Alice choked out. I stared at her blankly, no that wasn't possible. I gritted my teeth, clinched my fist and growled. I wanted to know who had hurt my Bella, was it those two vampires? Her creator, someone else? I growled, whoever had hurt my Bella, scared her for eternity would die slowly, painfully.

"My god!" Esme cried, hand over her mouth as she sobbed. Carlisle had a unreadable look on his face though from his eyes I could tell he was just as upset. Jasper was growling softly and Emmett was just starring ahead shocked. Rosalie was just as shocked as her husband, her thoughts showed both her concern and her shallow self centered personality clearly.

"What the hell is going on!" Emmett finally boomed. I agreed, what was going on here?

"I think, I think we may have more problems to deal with then finding Bella." I heard Jasper speak. His mind was whirling with accusation and suspicions. I didn't want any of them to be true but they didn't look to be wrong either.

"What's on your mind son?" Carlisle asked.

"The newborns, the deaths in Seattle, Victoria, Bella. I think they are all connected." Jasper sighed, running a hand through his blond hair, and interlocking his hands behind his back. We all looked at him, unsure of what he was saying.

"I think Victoria is responsible for the newborns in Seattle and that maybe, she is the one who turned Bella. If that's true then either Bella is part of the army or she is running from it," Jasper explained. I sighed, it was so simple, and possible. I didn't want it to be, I wanted Bella here with me, human, but I couldn't change the past.

"Does that mean Bella...is...angry at us?" Rosalie asked, her head down. I could tell, we all could tell, that she was trying to chose her words carefully. Everyone didn't know what to say to this, was she angry with us, was she working with Victoria? The thought of it crushed me to no end.

"It's a possibility, but she may also be running as Jasper said. We will not know unless Alice see's something about the situation. I have also talked to the werewolves," Carlisle began. Every tensed at the mention of the mutts. One in particular pissed me off to no end, Jacob Black was Bella's friend and he liked to taunt me with his memory, or Sam's memory of finding Bella after I left her. I was such a idiot that day, I should have known she would follow me, that she would be in danger.

"What did they say?" Esme asked. We had asked them for help after we had found out about Victoria, in February around the time Black had become a wolf as well.

"They have agreed to help. I had to tell them that we had our suspicions that Victoria may have been responsible for Bella's change – yes, that meant that I had to tell them Bella was now one of us. Jacob Black was not very happy about that, he destroyed quit a few trees in rage," Carlisle said, chuckling at the memory of Black phasing and destroying five or seven trees in his rage.

"I guess that means we should train," I said, looking down at the floor as I closed my eyes and thought of my beautiful angel's face. I love you Bella.


End file.
